Up On The Roof
by twihard318
Summary: To an outsider Bella is an organized workaholic and Edward is a carefree playboy.  What happens when they are trapped on a roof top access together with no way down?  Will they fall in love or hate each other more? AH,OOC,ExB, M for language/maybe lemons


**Author's Note: Characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer. Story is mine. (So is Edward for a little while.)**

**this chapter is a short one, let me know what you think:) **

Chapter One

Fifteen minutes. That was how much time I had left before I needed to leave for Alice's annual party. Fifteen minutes. That was how much time I had to change clothes, apply some make-up and tame my hair into some semblance of order.

I rushed around my one bedroom apartment frantically searching my brain for what to do first. Usually I was prepared for events and early to arrive. I hated being late and disorganized. I was in the midst of an anxiety attack when I tripped over my cat and stumbled into the coffee table, bumping my shin hard. _That would definitely leave a mark tomorrow_.

"Calm down Bella, everything will be fine, just breathe." I chanted the mantra over and over while inhaling and exhaling slow, steady breaths.

Fifteen minutes. It was all the time I needed to zip into my blue dress, slide on the heels Alice and I had shopped for last week, and apply my make-up. I spritzed some water on my hair and pinned it into a tight bun, if I took it out before I reached Alice's, it would give me some loose curls.

I double checked my purse to make sure I had everything and left the kitchen light on for my cat.

I drove into Alice's neighborhood and circled twice to find a parking spot close to her building. I pulled the pins from my hair releasing long, loose curls from their prison. I gave myself another once-over in the mirror. I didn't regard myself as a beautiful woman; not unattractive, just not pretty. My plain brown eyes stared back at me and I sighed. Average, plain ol' me staring at the same face reflected in the rearview mirror.

Opening the car door to the cool autumn air cooled my mind and reminded me to place a smile on my face.

I was happy to be spending the evening with friends, but I wished I was spending the evening alone in my apartment. What a sad life; to be 23 years old and not have a boyfriend, not even a dating life. A gust of wind reminded me that those thoughts would be best locked away for another time. Right now it was time to enjoy myself.

Alice Brandon has been my best friend since freshman year of college. She was my roommate throughout the whole experience. From the first moment I saw the black spikes of her hair and the explosively happy personality, I knew I liked her. I was happy we stayed within a 20 minute drive of each other after we graduated and started out adult life.

I knocked twice on the door, even though I should've known better and just let myself in; I had a key for goodness sake.

"Bella, you know better than to knock." Alice scolded. "Come in and get comfy, you're early, as usual." She took the bottle from my hand and put it on ice.

"I'm on time Alice, not early. You said to be here at 8, and it's 8." I double checked my watch.

"Bella, nobody ever shows up _on time_ for a party. It's more of a guideline. I'm not even ready yet and I'm the host." She gestured to her robe.

"Well next time tell me 9." I huffed. How many rules are there to this socialization thing?

I grew up with a clock, like any other sane person. When you are expected to be somewhere at a certain time, then you make it there _at_ _that_ time. I was having trouble understanding why you would tell people to be at your house at 8 and not expect anyone until after that time. I brushed it off because...it was Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, following her into her room.

"He left to pick up some more drinks; he should be here in five minutes." She threw her robe over the screen she was dressing behind.

"So, what time will _everyone_ be here?" I tried to hide the real question hiding behind my words but Alice knew me better than anyone and she saw through my attempt.

"He's still planning on coming Bella at least that was the last thing I heard. I don't know why you get yourself all worked up about him." She walked around the screen revealing a wine-colored, satin v-neck dress that hugged her body beautifully. I felt like the dull penny next to a shiny new quarter.

I lowered my head and placed my coat and purse on the bed, and then smoothed down the strapless dress I was wearing, trying to hide my emotions.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Please don't let him ruin your night, whatever issues you two have, just ignore them. He's an ass. He's my brother, but he's still an ass."

"Thanks, Alice." I patted her hand and took a calming breath for the second time tonight.

"Now let's go get ready for some fun."

I followed her into the living room and helped her arrange some food on a tray just as Jasper was walking through the door with some guests trailing behind him. I let my thoughts drift for a moment and wondered how I was going to make it through another party avoiding Edward Cullen.


End file.
